


a free future

by deiectus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deiectus/pseuds/deiectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he’d decided, and decided on Kakashi and Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a free future

Kabuto is considering setting fire to his laboratory.

He’s made a decision, a potentially terrible one, but the decision is made and Kabuto’s never really been one to go back once he’s set on something.

(There’s a man, one man, who’s made Kabuto believe in his own future again. And, Kabuto’s realized he wants it. He wants a _free_ future.)

Setting fire to the laboratory would be one last _fuck you_ but Kabuto isn’t sure it’s safe. If he just leaves, he might be able to get away. If he sets fire to this lab, Orochimaru might hunt him down and kill him for his insolence. It’s not like he hasn’t threatened to before, and he’s come rather close.

Kabuto rubs at his face, wincing at a bruise. It’s been three years since Sasuke’s been here, three long years of being the Uchiha’s punching bag for Kabuto, and three years of the attention Orochimaru gives him growing smaller and smaller until now he’s barely acknowledged. It’s not a life he wants anymore.What surprised Kabuto is that he’d thought so long that this was all his life was and all it would ever be; that he was stuck, cemented to the identity of Orochimaru’s right hand man.

And then he started sleeping with Kakashi, and... everything changed. It’s been three years; the same amount of time Sasuke’s been with them. Kabuto had been sent to gather the boy’s things in Konoha and Kakashi had caught him. He doesn’t remember who suggested sex, but there they were, fucking on the floor of Sasuke’s house. And Kabuto had loved it, had loved the careful attention Kakashi paid to him even as he fucked him into the floor. He’d never been handled like something precious before, and even if it was just the way Kakashi treated his partners, it made Kabuto shiver and shudder with pleasure at the thought of it. It was attention, again, and a sweet kind at that.

As the years passed, Kakashi became more and more gentle with him, told him he was beautiful, made dinner for him, bandaged his occasional wounds and even just napped with him when neither of them felt up for sex. It was Kabuto’s secret, his heaven of sorts, and now he wanted it for the present. Kakashi had told him to stay with him enough times, promising him protection and loyalty.

 _You’re crazy_ , he told himself, still standing in the lab. _They’ll torture you or kill you once you step inside those gates_.

 _I won’t let anyone hurt you_ , he hears Kakashi say in his head. _I’ll vouch for you. You’re not a threat to Konoha; you may have been in the past, but there’s no need now for them to do anything if you offer secrets freely._

 _Orochimaru moves bases every month_ , Kabuto had scoffed, _whatever secrets I have will be worth little._

But he’d decided, and decided on Kakashi and Konoha.

Kabuto doesn’t set fire to his lab and doesn’t pack anything besides his usual gear. It’s not like he’ll be needing much, anyway. He walks out of the base, heart pounding, and jumps into a tree, heading off to Konoha.

 

 

 

 

 

He makes it three-quarters of the way before Orochimaru himself catches up to him. He escapes, but barely, and with a broken arm. Kabuto heals it as best he can while moving, wishing he could heal his sore pride.

 _Are you finished with me, then?_ Orochimaru had said. _Ungrateful boy_.

The fact that Orochimaru had come himself told Kabuto that he wasn’t interested in keeping Kabuto, just punishing him. When Orochimaru had beaten him to the ground and Kabuto considered surrendering, Orochimaru had just spit on him.

_Running -- and to where, hmm? Back to whoever you’ve been fucking behind my back? But you’ve been of little use to me lately, Kabuto, and I can always find another medic. Consider it a fair trade for the work you’ve done for me that I’m letting you leave with your life._

 

 

 

 

He knows it’s dangerous and stupid to be going in broad daylight. At least he’s not a trained spy for nothing. Kabuto slips into Konoha quietly and quickly and unseen, and makes it to Kakashi’s apartment, heart still pounding. The window is open (they’d planned a meeting tonight anyway) and Kabuto slips in, hearing the shower running.

He doesn’t have enough chakra left to do any more to his arm, so Kabuto looks around the apartment for something to be used for splints; surely Kakashi must have something. As he walks into Kakashi’s bedroom, Kakashi’s summoning dogs suddenly appear, growling.

“Nice dogs,” Kabuto breathes, stepping backwards and holding his good arm up to show he meant no harm.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Pakkun says. He walks over to Kabuto and sniffs his ankle, then looks up at him. “You’re here awfully early. Kakashi still has things to do today.”

One of the dogs barks happily, and Pakkun rolls his eyes. “Yes, he probably will blow all of those off when he sees this one here with a broken arm.”

The other dogs crowd around Kabuto, licking his palms and whining for attention. Kabuto doesn’t know why the dogs like him so much--is it because Kakashi is fond of him? Probably.

“Kabuto.”

Kabuto turns around to see Kakashi, expression sober. He’s just in a towel though, so it’s impressive that he can even look serious. _Oh God_ , Kabuto thinks, _I’m being funny._

“Hi,” Kabuto says, swallowing back blood.

“What are you doing here?” Kakashi asks. “I thought you were coming later.”

“I... left,” Kabuto says, voice small.

Kakashi’s eyes widen. “And he did this to you when you ran?”

“I didn’t ‘run’,” Kabuto sighs, “but yes. Do you have anything I can splint this arm with? I’m all out of chakra.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi says. He smiles. His gaze is warm--proud, even.

“Oh God,” Kabuto says, “don’t congratulate me. It wasn’t an easy decision.”

“I’ll take care of you now, though,” Kakashi murmurs. “Everything will be better.”

“That is if Tsunade doesn’t order my execution. I can’t believe I’m going to go along with your stupid idea.” It’s not an entirely stupid idea and Kabuto knows it, but insults are his last defense right now.

“Come with me,” Kakashi says, leading Kabuto into the bedroom and shooing the dogs out of the way. He opens a cabinet and takes out a splint and bandages. Before Kabuto can say anything, Kakashi wraps up his arm, setting the splint. Kabuto sighs, closing his eyes. God, he’s so tired. And he must look like a mess, clothes all ripped up and bloody.

“Ugh, I want a shower,” he says, leaning against Kakashi.

“We should probably see Tsunade first,” Kakashi says, stroking Kabuto’s hair. “Before anyone sees you here.”

“And calls you a traitor?” Kabuto snorts. “Fine.”

“You know that’s not what I’m worried about.”

“I know.” Kabuto rubs at his shoulder. “Get dressed and we’ll go.”

 

 

 

 

  
They’re not bothered on the walk to the Hokage’s office, probably because Kakashi made some chakra-binding handcuffs and put them on Kabuto for show. Everyone stares, but they probably think Kakashi beat him up and is now bringing him in like some prize.

When Kabuto falters, Kakashi pushes him forward--again, for show--but gently. Kabuto straightens and keeps walking again. They’re trailed by ANBU--Kabuto can see them out of the corner of his eye; they move in and out of his vision, and Kabuto’s sure they’re watching him. He’s too high profile to receive anything less.

When they arrive, Shizune’s back is turned. Kakashi clears his throat. She jumps and turns around, and her eyes widen upon seeing Kabuto. That stupid pig that’s always around her squeals and runs the other direction.

“Oh, Kakashi-san, I didn’t see you, forgive me,” she says. “Do you... need to see Tsunade-sama?”

“Yes,” Kakashi says gruffly.

“You’re in luck,” she says, still watching Kabuto warily. “She just got finished with a meeting. I’ll announce you.” With that, Shizune pushed through the door.

When it was closed, Kakashi pressed a hand against Kabuto’s. “It’ll be fine,” he murmured in his ear. It still doesn’t make Kabuto feel any less certain that he’s walking towards his death. He wishes he could calm his heart; its pounding must have been what Kakashi felt.

It’s strange to be in Konoha again. Even though Kabuto spent most of his life here, he knew he never belonged--at least, not properly. Years of pretending he was only genin-level, making those stupid information cards on weak level shinobi, spying on Hokages and ANBU and ROOT for Sasori and Orochimaru... it was only when he came to Otogakure that he ever felt he had a place. And now Kakashi will try to make Konoha his home.

It won’t ever be, Kabuto knows, but perhaps, if he’s allowed, he can find a place. Maybe with Kakashi. Kabuto’s not sure he wants that. He’s had freedom for a brief few minutes and now he might be throwing it all away. Is it all worth it? He’s not sure. He only knows that Oto was wrong for him and Kakashi has been the only good thing in his life, even if Kabuto has become dangerously attached to him.

The door opens and Shizune steps out, bowing politely to Kakashi. She looks at Kabuto coolly; he merely inclines his head at her. “Tsunade-sama will see you now,” she says.

When they enter, Tsunade is looking down at her desk, going through paperwork. “Kakashi,” she calls when the door closes behind Kakashi and Kabuto, “Shizune says you have a visitor for me.” She looks up at them, looking Kabuto over, and smirks. “Or rather, a beat up prisoner.”

“He’s here for protection,” Kakashi says.

Tsunade lifts an eyebrow. “Protection? From who?”

“Orochimaru.”

“Not exactly,” Kabuto interjects. “But yes, that’s part of it.”

Tsunade folds her hands together and rests her chin on them. “So what’s the rest of it? Go on, I’m listening.”

“I...” Kabuto looks at Kakashi, who nods, “left Orochimaru.”

This time, Tsunade lifts both eyebrows. “Well that was stupid for you.” Kabuto fights back a wince; his arm has begun to hurt in earnest again. “And with that broken arm... did Kakashi do that to you? Or did your master?”

“He was never my master,” Kabuto spits, but they all know it’s a lie. “And if he was, he certainly isn’t anymore. Yes, he did this to me; he’s done this to me plenty of times. I was sick of it.”

“So you come running to Konoha, the city you betrayed? How interesting.” Tsunade leaned back in her chair. “Tell me, why should I care?”

Kabuto shrugs. “Kakashi thinks I can trade Orochimaru’s secrets. I don’t know any that will be of too much use in the future. I can tell you the locations of his previous bases and some of his special jutsus, as well as the number and skill level of most of his agents.” He lifts his chin. “I don’t know if any of that will be useful to you.”

“Hm, smart boy,” Tsunade says. She turns to Kakashi. “And you--why do you care what happens to him? If you’d just found and captured him, you would have turned him in and left.” Her gaze turns sharp. “It better be a good reason.”

 _Please don’t say anything stupid_ , Kabuto thinks. He looks at Kakashi, hoping the thought will somehow get through to him.

“I care about him,” Kakashi says. Kabuto groans internally. “He’s a good kid. He doesn’t mean any harm to Konoha.”

“Anymore, apparently,” Tsunade sighs. “What is this ‘you care about him’?

“I’m really not,” Kabuto says, “I don’t care about Konoha any more than I care about Otogakure. Put me to work here if you want, that’s fine. All I want is to be able to live my life somewhere, and I came to Konoha first.”

Tsunade is quiet for a moment. Then, she turns back to Kakashi. “Well?” she asks.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Kabuto says. “We’ve been sleeping together.”

“So you just want him for sex,” Tsunade says, laughing behind a hand. “I thought I’d never say this, but I thought you were better than that, Kakashi.”

“I don’t,” Kakashi says. “I want him for more than that. I care about him. I want to help him with his new life.” He pauses, then, “and, as an alternative to whatever you have planned, I’ll keep him on house arrest in my apartment and watch him. You know I’m loyal to Konoha above,” he looks at Kabuto, almost as if apologetically, “anything.”

“House arrest isn’t quite a ‘new life,’” says Tsunade, “but it’s definitely kinder than what other people would want to do to him.”

“You’re so earnest,” Kabuto says to Kakashi before he can help himself. “It’s disgusting.”

“We can talk about me later,” Kakashi sighs. “That’s not what we’re here for right now.”

“‘We’?” Tsunade asks, and sighs angrily. “Look, I’m Hokage, I can’t exactly just let you run off with him.”

“I’m not taking him outside the village,” Kakashi answers. “You can post ANBU outside the apartment as well.”

“Do you even want to do this?” Tsunade asks Kabuto. “Wait, don’t answer that, you don’t exactly have a choice in anything.”

“Hokage--” Kakashi tries, but Tsunade cuts him off. “Don’t,” she says. “Do you know how much Ibiki has been wanting to get his hands on him? And if I give him to Ibiki in this state he’ll be half-dead by the night.” She sighs again, rubbing at her face with her hands.

“Do you want me to publicly apologize for my crimes or something?” Kabuto asks, cocking his head to the side, curious. “And publicly renounce Orocohimaru?”

Tsunade shrugs. Her shoulders are still tight from her temper. “I don’t care about that, to be honest,” she says. She sighs and looks up at him. “Are you really not playing a trick on me? I’m tempted to just lock you up, but Kakashi’s idea isn’t half-bad.”

“Look at me,” Kabuto says. “I’m in no shape to do anything right now.”

“Right now,” Tsunade agrees, “but I’m talking about the future. How am I supposed to know you’re not just spying, tricking both Kakashi and me, waiting to bring information back to Orochimaru?”

Kabuto shrugs the shoulder above his good arm. “I guess you can’t. Certainty is a tricky thing. You just have my word, however much you think it’s worth. I’m really not working for Orochimaru anymore and I’m done spying for a while, unless you think you want to enlist me in Konoha’s ranks as penance.”

“Definitely not,” Tsunade says. “At least not now.” She sighs once more. “I suppose we’ll just have to see how you behave and then I might decide to use you. So, boys,” she claps her hands together, but her tone is still hard and sharp, “this is what we’re going to do. I’m feeling generous, so Kabuto, you’ll be put in a holding cell for a week. You’ll receive some medical attention for that arm and other injuries, and you’ll meet with me daily. If, after that week, I deem you safe, I will go along with Kakashi’s idea and put you under indefinite house-arrest. Kakashi, that will be your indefinite assignment as well. And, if I need you for missions, Kabuto will be put back in a holding cell. There will be at least five ANBU posted around your apartment for security. If you leave it, and decide Kabuto will go out with you, the ANBU will trail the both of you.”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama,” Kakashi murmurs.

“Don’t thank me yet. I’m testing you both,” she says. “Don’t disappoint me.”

 

 

 

 

The holding cell isn’t terrible. It’s about what his conditions in Otogakure were, if a bit smaller. Tsunade herself inspects his wounds and calls over an extremely competent medic to take care of them. His arm is healed quickly and the rest of him bandaged up within a half hour. The food is bland, but it’s nourishing, and soon Kabuto feels his strength returning to him. Plus, they’d removed the shackles. Being on that low of a level of chakra had grated on him.

He meets with Tsunade every day, as she specified, and gives her the locations of Oto’s bases and sketches of their layouts. He writes out detailed lists of what he knows of Orochimaru’s jutsus, particularly the summoning of the dead, as well as the treatments he would administer to him when Orochimaru was wounded, along with whatever else he thinks might be useful for her to have. He writes it all down with no remorse--Orochimaru may have given him an identity and treated him well once, but has now scorned him too often for Kabuto to care.

“You’re a strange kid,” Tsunade says to him on the last day.

“Thank you?” Kabuto responds with a faint slice of a confused smile.

“You were raised in Konoha, right?”

“Yes, under the director of the medical squad. That’s where I learned my medical training. I learned everything else at school and with ROOT.”

“And who did you spy for before Orochimaru?” she asks, catching him off-guard.

He coughs. “Sasori. He controlled me. Orochimaru broke the jutsu.”

“So you’ve been a spy and occasionally helped Konoha on the side, making you a double-agent all of your life.”

It sounds depressing when she puts it like that. Kabuto nods numbly, suddenly emotional. He swallows against the lump in his throat.

“What made you decide to quit it all? Fed up with it?”

“Essentially, yes,” Kabuto says. He doesn’t mention Kakashi, but she’s sharp, and mentions him in her next question.

“And Kakashi told you to come here?”

“He did,” Kabuto says.

Tsunade purses her lips. “Interesting. He must really believe you’re not a threat if he invited you to stay with him. Do you care about him?”

Does he? Kabuto would like to believe he cares about no one, not even himself beyond his own survival, but that’s not true. He does care for the stupid copy ninja. He nods again, and then says, before he can stop himself: “don’t tell him.”

Tsunade laughs. “Man, you are standard shinobi-fucked up. Well, you both are, though Kakashi’s healed quite a bit since his childhood losses. I hope you’re good for each other, then.” She pauses, and then says, “ANBU will take you to his apartment. They’ve packed you up some clothes and toiletries. You’re dismissed.”

Kabuto stands. “Thank you... Hokage-sama.”

She smiles. “Don’t ruin Kakashi for me. He’s one of my best.”

“I’ll try not to,” Kabuto says, smiling despite himself.

 

 

 

 

  
“See? I told you everything would be alright,” Kakashi says when they’re in bed that night. It’s odd for Kabuto to be domestic like this, though it wasn’t as if Kakashi hadn’t tried to make him be before. Kakashi had takeout waiting when he arrived, and after the ANBU had left and taken their posts outside the apartment, he’d pulled Kabuto close and kissed him so sweetly that Kabuto had nearly sighed happily on the spot. Not that he’d admit it.

“I can’t believe she actually accepted your proposal,” Kabuto says. “It seems too easy.”

Kakashi wraps an arm around Kabuto and pulls him close. _It seems too easy_ means _something else will happen_ means _I’m scared_.

Kabuto allows himself to turn into Kakashi and presses his face into his shoulder. “What do I do now?” he asks, voice small.

“Well, I guess you’re technically retired, unless Tsunade decides to use you,” Kakashi says with a sigh. “I’ve got some books here you could read, you could watch TV, do yoga, play with the dogs... have sex with me.”

Kabuto laughs, punching Kakashi in the stomach gently. “You’re such a pervert.”

“I can’t help that,” Kakashi says. He tilts Kabuto’s chin up and kisses him softly. “At least now we’re together,” he says quietly. “I’ll take care of everything.”

“I...” Kabuto says. “I want to believe you that everything will be alright, but I have no idea what will happen. I would like to be used as a shinobi, eventually, but I suppose having time to rest isn’t terrible.”

Kakashi exhales. “You’ll be okay.” _I’ve got you._


End file.
